


Anything You Can Do

by laraceleste



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Some angst, You're both just blind, childhood enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 17:10:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20586062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laraceleste/pseuds/laraceleste
Summary: If you asked Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste what they were they would say arch enemies. If you asked anyone else in all of Paris they would say the pair were in love.





	Anything You Can Do

In one universe they're supposed to be mortal enemies, two spies who get caught and fake their way into an actual lovong relationship. In another universe he lies; he pretends to be her partner and to love her until those lies stop being just lies. In a third they're in an area with twenty two other kids as they try to distract the world from a food shortage.

In this universe they're just two kids who hate each other; for the most part.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste meet when they're eight and Marinette beats him in the city wide spelling-bee. It's the one thing his father managed to come to that year and she made a fool out of him.

She's from an over crowded public school and he attended the best ècole in all of Paris - his father, as his mother scuttles off to the bathroom and his fathers secretary Nathalie furious texts someone on her blackberry, makes sure to point that out to him. 

And though Adrien Agreste is furious that he allowed the tiny pig tailed wearing girl to beat him for first place he's more angry at himself for misspelling entrepreneur. 

Marinette doesn't think much about the blonde boy- she doesn't think if him at all truthfully -until she meets him again and that's six months later at a for-fun city wide science fair she'd entered. 

She had, with her mother haven given her the idea, created a density tower with only scraps she'd found around her families bakery and her own two hands. And in her opinion it was miraculous. 

She hadn't planned on taking first place, she knew Max was entering and that even though he was two years younger then her he was in her grade so she went into the competition expecting to win at least second.

She didn't though, Adrien Agreste and his model lung did, she won second place and a contemptuous smile from the nicely dressed blond. 

After that it seemed like fate liked watching them one up each other because two weeks after that their schools had field day and wheres she had beat him at the bag toss he had easily out ran her in the relay; and after that when he beat her for the last scoop of Andres ice cream in the park she managed to hang upside down on the monkey bars longer. 

"You're cute," he had told her one day on the play ground, his hands on his hips and a glint that made Marinette want to push him face first into the sandbox shining away in his eyes. 

"Am I?" She crossed her arms over her chest. Her friends Kim and Mylene stood behind her wheres his friend Chole stood next to him. 

"Yeah, cute like a bug." Marinette felt her cheeks heat up as Chole Bourgeious cackled next to him.

"I am not a bug!"

"Really cause last I checked," Adrien Agreste in his I-know-more-than-you tone of voice said, "Both you and bugs were tiny." 

"I'm not tiny!" Marinette protested and while Kim Le Chen had been her friend since her first year of ecole and was always ready to jump head first into a fight with her he shifted his weight behind because Marinette Dupain-Cheng was tiny. 

"You're like sixty centimeters." 

"I am not!" She was sixty-four, they had just gotten their heights and weight checked in gym the other day. "But even if I was I still bet I could beat you!"

"In what?" 

"Anything!"

"Yeah right." He scoffed and leaning back on her heel Marinette looked up at the young Agreste.

"What are you?" She raised a brow and smirking, she leaned forward, "Scared?" Behind her, as Mylene snickered into her hand, Kim ooo-d. Chole glared at her.

"My Adrien isn't scared if anything!" She snapped. Marinette didn't look at the blonde girl and instead continued to smirk at the glaring boy.

"Scared cat," Marinette sung. "Guess that makes you a kitty cat-"

"I'm not scared of anything," Adrien told Marinette. It was obviously a lie because he still slept with a nightlight and he couldn't sleep if his cat Plagg wasn't there besides him and his mother still had to hold him when he had to get his shots just hours before.

"Then beat me in a jumping contest."

"Easy I'm taller then you no matter how high you jump I'll still be higher."

"I mean on the swings, whoever jumps off the swings further wins." Adrien turned and looked at the newly replaced swing set. The last time he had jumped from the swings he had skinned his knee something terrible.

"You don't have to though, if you're scared." Adriens green eyes hardened. He didn't even realize he had grabbed Marinettes hand in his march over the swings. 

"If I win," he told her, "You have to-to say I'm better than you." 

"DC if you lose that will kill you!" Kim, over dramatic as always, cried, but Marinette ignored him.

"And if I win you can't call me bug again." Adrien looked at Marinette for a moment, sizing her up.

"Alright." 

In the end neither Adrien or Marinette won because just as the pair were about to jump both Mrs. Emilie Agreste and Sabine Dupain-Cheng had turned the playground and shouted for their children causing the young girl to skittishly jump before meaning to and for Adrien to fall from his swing on top of her, breaking her arm. 

...

"Adrien Agreste," Marinete Dupain-Cheng declared; the pair were in the park by her house and while Chole and Sabrina bickered in the background with Alix and Rose, the two girls Marinette had been hanging out with, "You suck."

"Excuse me?" The two of them were twelve and while school had ling ago exposed them both to swear words Marinette only recently seemed to be coming into the ability. Unlike Kim Le Chen, an old friend of hers, who could be heard yelling _'Fuck'_ in the hallways. 

"You heard me kitty-cat-" Adrien leaned over Marinette, the tips of his blonde hair only just getting in his eyes,

"-If I can't call you bug anymore then you can't call me kitty-" Marinette stood on the tips of her sneakers in order to push herself forward; she reached the tip of her nose doing so,

"-You can't call me bug cause you lost the handstand competition kitty-"

"You know what buganette-"

"I will murder you-"

"Bet you won't!"

"Try me Agreste!"

...

Emilie Agreste was dead. She was diagnosed with ovarian cancer and in the three months since that horrible doctors appointment she was dead. 

Adrien- as his father solemnly spoke to business partners and directors and other actresses and actors who had starred in movies with his mother -sat blankly on the couch of his living room. Despite the fact that the suit he wore coat more then most most parians made in six months as Adrien sat, willing himself not to cry, he picked at the seems of one of coat sleeves. 

He didn't turn when someone sat down next to him- it could have been any one of the hundreds of people who had gone to the beautiful service -only when he heard Marinette Dupain-Chengs voice.

"What are you doing here?" Her hand rested on his forearm and he didn't bother to move it. 

"Your fathers secretary Nathalie called the bakery. She said you haven't spoken to Chole or your other friends in days, that you've locked yourself in your room since it happened."

"And?" He wondered bitingly. What did it matter to her? Shouldn't she have been happy there wasn't someone lurking around Paris, prowling for opportunities to show her up?

"She was under the impression that if anyone could get a reaction out of you it was going to be me." 

"Whatever," Adrien scoffed, he turned away from Marinette only for the girl to move herself so that she was no ling sitting besides him but rather kneeling in front if him, her hands in his lap, demanding she look at him like a neglected cat.

"I bet," Marinette said, "You can't tell me how you really feel." Adrien didn't smile but the tense look in his eyes did seem to relax.

"Why are you being nice to me? You hate me." Dead mom or not.

"Because if you're going to be some emotionless robot then I don't want to fight with you anymore. It wouldn't be any fun if you didn't react."

"Oh?" With a small smile Marinette looked at Adrien. Slowly, with his hand in hers, she pulled him to his feet.

"My papa made cake, come on. I bet I eat more and don't get sick, you're too skinny." Or at least that was what her maman always said when she saw the boy. 

"You're really weird you know that bugaboo?" There was no malice in Adriens voice and perhaps that was the reason Marinette didn't squeeze his hand with even a fraction of the strength she could have used.

"Don't get used to it kitty, as soon as you're able to function like a normal human again we won't have time for weird." Adrien raised both brows. "I plan on going right back to being more talented than everything."

"Right back - you are so not more talented." 

Marinette let out a hum, "And yet I beat you in an arm wrestling match two weeks ago."

"It was hot," Adrien excused, "Elbow got sweaty and I slipped." Marinette smiled at him.

"Whatever you say kitty-"

"-One day you won't be calling me that-"

"-One day I'll be the Queen if France."

"M'lady." The contemptuous look Marinette shot Adrien did nothing but seemingly lift his spirits.

...

They were in the same school-same class. Adrien wasn't quite sure how he managed to get his father to move from the private school he'd been going to for years and to the public lycee Marinette Dupain-Cheng was attending but somehow it had happened. No matter how much the falutey and other students hated it. In class the pair constantly competed for answers, complete for not only who could get their hand in air the fastest but who answer the most correctly. In gym the comepeted not on who won dodgeball games but who could get the other out first. In art it was whos project was the best and in science it was over test grades.

"You two are going to kill me," Nino said one day. Marinette, next to Alya sat across from the headphone wearing boy and Adrien, pastries from the Duspain-Cheng sat in the middle of the table opened and mostly empty. The fifteen year olds were arguing over Hamlet, the book they had started in their literature class. Adrien claimed that the story was a tragedy because where Hamlet wanted to live he died and wheres Horatio wanted to die he lived, while Marinette claimed it was a tragedy not because of Hamlets fate but because of everyone else fate. "Hamlet is a parallel to his uncle, villains can have tragic stories but a tragedy is not a story about a villain, it's about their misdeeds!"

"What?" Adrien wondered as he lifted a croissant up to his mouth.

"You and Marinette-" the girl in question, with her cheeks stuffed full of half-chewed food turned to the boy, "-are going to kill me. Between you two and Kim and Alix someone is going to die." Alya, mid-text snorted.

"What are you talking about?" Adrien wondered.

"You nearly took of Nathaniels head when you were aiming for sunshine over here," Alya told her best friend who frowned bashfully, "And you-" she looked at Adrien, "-Rose nearly ducked for cover in history because she was terrified you'd accidentally hit her with how you were raising your hand." Adriens' face crumbled. Rose was sweet and kind and it was practically impossible not to like her. 

"She knows I'd never right?"

"Of course she dose," Marinette told him, "You're too much of a kitty-cat to hurt someone." Adrien glowered at the girl. 

"Thanks princess." With a sweet, sarcastic smile Marinette blinked at him. Nino rubbed his temples.

"Welcome kitty."

"You know," Adrien leaned forward and Alya sighed at the edge to his voice, "I bet Rose forgives me before Nathaniel forgives you for almost killing him in gym." Marinettes bluebell eyes sparked to life at the challenge.

"You're on!"

...

"Hey kitty what did you get on the last literature test?"

"Ninety-five!"

"Ha! I got a hundred!"

"Damn it!"

"Mr. Agreste" Snapped the teacher who'd just left her room. Blushing Adrien turned to the older woman.

"Sorry ma'am."

...

"I bet," Adrien said one day, the two of them, along with Nino and Alya, were walking in the park. Their best friends held hands on the path in front of them, "That Nino tells Alya he loves her." Marinette snorted.

"No doubt, but I bet she dose it before he dose."

Two pairs of mischievous eyes twinkled. "You're on bugaboo."

"You can't call me bug anymore!"

"I didn't I called you bugaboo, there's a difference, buganette."

"I'm going to strangle you."

"Like you can even reach."

"You've sunk low enough."

...

"Hey kitty pass me the eggs." The two were in her apartments kitchen baking a cake for her mothers upcoming birthday while her father distracted on a date.

"Here you go m'lady."

...

Though he couldn't very much stop Chole from doing what she wanted Adrien Agreste did step in far more then usual when she went after Marinette. He would step between the two girls and with a crooked finger tell the Mayors daughter she needed to back off; everyone knew that the only person who could mess with Marinette Dupain-Cheng was Adrien Agreste just like the only person allowed to mess with him was her. Or at least he thought everyone knew.

Adrien found Marinette in the supply closet on the lycees third floor, crying into her hands. Her shoulders shook and the turned over mop bucket she was sitting on wobbled every time a new sob racked her small frame. 

"Marinette?" Adrien didn't bother to wait before he took three large steps into the supply closet and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey," he cooed soothingly, she leaned into his embrace, "Hey come on," he ran a hand up and down his arm, "What's wrong?"

"I-I-" she broke down into sobs again. Adrien turned the bucket she was sitting on so that she was facing him and with far more strength needed then he'd ever admit to using he pried her hands away from her red face. 

"I bet," Adrien told her remembering his mothers funeral, "You can't tell me what's wrong."

"T-T-There was t-this g-girl in my college class a-and she lied a lot an-and she never l-liked me because I c-called her out on it and-and you know the boy in Mrs. Poirot's class, Victor?" Adrien nodded. "He-he knows her and she to-told him I did things with boys and he came up to me b-before history and when I told him she was lying h-he called a bitch."

"What?" Adrien had grown up seeing a fire hiding behind his fathers glasses, a rage that was always just about to be unleashed. Never before had Adrien even felt something akin to the fire his father hid; at least never before than.

"I told him I wasn't a bitch that it wasn't my fault if he was stupid enough to believe her," Marinette insisted heatedly only to lose the anger in her voice quickly, "But-" she cut herself off.

"But what?"

"He pointed out how no one likes me, that if you could hate me then I really must be a bitch." Adrien felt a growl build in the back of his throat.

"I don't-" Adrien bit his lips, "I don't hate you because you're a bitch because you're not," he told her, "You're really nice. I hate you cause you think you're a know-it-all." But the feeling behind his words weren't there. When he told Marinette he hated her his gut churned almost painfully, the same way it would whenever he was about to be sick.

"You're one to talk," she smiled faintly at him and Adrien grinned, his stomach forgotten.

"And what's that supposed to mean Princess?"

"If anyone acts like a know-it-all it's you kitty."

"It's not acting if I am." She giggled. Using her elbows Adrien lead Marinette to her feet, moving one hand he cupped her cheek and used his thumb to flick the acess tears away from her face,

"Feeling better?"

"Kinda, yeah."

"Good, now come on, lunch is almost over and I'm starved."

"Hey ki-Adrien?" With a look of surprise he turned to her.

"Thank you."

"It's no problem Marinette."

...

Marinette Dupain-Cheng hated Adrien Agreste; they were enemies. They were, if anything, arch enemies. He was the Voldemort to her Harry Potter, the Vader to her Lela, the-

"I don't love him!" She snapped to no one, her fingers tangled in the ends of her pigtails and her world seemingly crashing around her. She didn't love Adrien Agreste, she had hated him for as long as she could remember. Just because they were friendly it didn't mean they didn't hate each other. Just because he ate dinner with her and her family twice or so a month didn't mean anything. Just because she couldn't get his green eyes out of her head or his perfect smile or-none of it meant anything. 

It didn't. 

It couldn't.

It did.

...

It happened at a party. Kim Le Chen and the rest of his classmates were about to graduate so one weekend in the hot month of August while his parents were out of the country on a second honeymoon he decided to go all out and throw what would from then on be considered the worst and best party any Parisan lycee student had ever attended.

The music was loud enough for the house to tremble due to the vibrations, teens spilled out of the doorways and onto the terraces and the lawn, the disco-ball Max had made spun in the living room next to Ninos DJ station and Adrien Agreste and Marinete Dupain-Cheng were in the basement. Her skirt was short enough where she had to sit on her knees, her heels kicked off next to her for comfortably and certain strings of fabric from sheer shirt that Alya had made her wear sparkled under the dim basement lighting.

Alix sat next to Marinette and Alya sat on the other side, and Adrien sat across from her, his blonde hair messed up in just a way that caused the girl to actively fight off a blush because she didn't like him. She didn't.

"Okay," Kim grinned almost ferally, his words slurred into one another and his red solo cup sat on the carpeted floor next to him. "Truth or Dare Alix."

"Dare."

"Snort my beer."

"What?" Kim held out his cup for Alix to take,

"If you can snort pixie sticks then you can snort my beer."

"I don't think that's how that works Kim," Ivan said. He had a large arm thrown over Mylenes shoulders.

"Pussy." Alix snatched the cup from Kim only to splutter out a swear a moment later, the cup very nearly spilling on the ground.

"Nice catch DC!" Kim cheered.

"Alix you go," Max said as Kim took his beer back.

"Mylene truth or dare?"

"Truth." Alix smirked and Marinette almost felt bad for her friend but Mylene knew what she was getting into when she sat down to play with not just her and Adrien but Kim and Alix. 

"How big is Ivan over here?" Both parts of the couple blushed a furious shade of red.

"Alix!" Mylene hissed as Adrien and Alya snickered into their respective hands. 

"Come on Lene," Kim cheered, "I'll tell you how big Max-"

"Marinette!" Max cried,

"Kim remember the time when we were eight?" Kim quited right up. Alix hadn't torn her eyes away from Mylene.

"Come on Mylene you chose dare now deal with it." Mylene bit her lip.

"Nine inches," she muttered and Marinette very nearly swallowed her tongue.

"Holy shit go Mylene!" Alya cheered.

"And you're still alive?" Alix wondered.

"Max truth or dare!" Mylene wondered, her voice high and urgent.

"Dare-truth-dare!"

"Stand on your head." Max got up and with Kim holding his ankles he preformed a short headstand, only stomping when his left arm gave out and Kim let him fall forward and onto his back.

"Thanks Kim."

"Welcome."

"Alya, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Did you actually make out with Chole back in our second CAP?" Alya glared at Max, Adrien looked at Alya surprised. Marinette, having heard from Alya exactly what had happened burst out into a fit giggles.

"Yeah," Alya sighed, "I'm not actually proud of it." After it had happened Alya had told Marinette that while she didn't regret kissing a girl she regretted that the girl she had kissed was Chole Bourgeios.

"Why?" Alix wondered.

"I wanted to kiss a girl!"

"And DC said no?" Kim wondered Adrien raised both brows at the question.

"I don't think friends should make out sue me," Marinette defended.

"You could have kissed me!" Alix said, "I had a giant crush on you in college!" 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah you were like super head strong it was awesome."

"Thanks!" Alya said happily. She looked to Adrien, 

"Truth or dare sunshine?"

"Truth."

"Scared kitty?" Marinette wondered and Adrien with a dry look, stuck his tongue out at her. 

"Fine, dare then." Alya looked like Christmas, her birthday and Three Kings Day had all come early.

"I dare you to kiss Marinette."

The world froze.

"What?" Marinette wondered.

"What-what I dared him to kiss you."

"I can't do that!" Adrien protested, Marinette looked at him, 

"Why not?"

"Cause you don't want me to kiss you!"

"I never said that!"

"So you want me to kiss you?" Adrien wondered. With a waggled finger Marinette told him, "I didn't say that either."

"Then what do you want?" Marinette leaned across the circle and snatched Adrien up by the front of his shirt and crashed his lips against her, his hands, as if they knew where to go, found a home on the side of her face; his fingers half in her hair and his eyes fluttered shut tightly. Marinette pressed her chest up against his and Adrien dragged on hand away from her face and planted it on her waist.

Adrien tasted like dragon fruit toothpaste. It was odd and surprising but welcomed all the same. He smelled like expensive cologne and despite the multitude of hair products he used in his daily life his hair was soft. 

Marinette dragged herself away from Adrien with her eyes only half open. "I wanted to kiss you kitty," she told him in a voice she wasn't quite sure belonged to her; it was husky and heavy and made Adrien blush a brilliant shade of pink.

"I-okay," he nodded with a dumb grin on his face. Marinette released his shirt fully intending on going back to her original seat only for Adrien to wrap his arms around her waist. With a squeak she found herself in his lap. Looking down at her with stars in his eyes he wondered, "Truth or Dare bugaboo?"

"Dare," she said boldly.

"Dare you to get out of here with me?"

"Of course."


End file.
